The Mind Reader
by odiebell98
Summary: Jessica's world gets turned upside down as her best friend and fellow mind reader, Aric, is kidnapped. No one else she has ever met has this gift, until she meets a boy who claims to be protecting her, who has this gift as well. Can she trust him? Will she ever see Aric again?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 _Why do the Chargers always have to lose? At least the cheerleaders are hot._ The scrubby man sitting across the coffee shop was thinking so loudly about. Scrubby turned his head as if he could tell I was listening to his thoughts.

 _Crap._ I turned my head a bit too quickly trying to conceal my sudden movement. I sipped my hot chocolate too soon. Burning my throat. I changed my victim and intruded the thoughts of the girl in line. _Why is my Mom so annoying. Why is she freaking out. I am old enough to make my own decision._

I snickered to myself because of her ignorance. I wish that I didn't have the issues of trying to fit in. Try being a mind reader babe. Then your mommy issues would be the least of your problems.

I was about to intrude the thoughts a little boy in booth playing with a Captain America doll. But I was interrupted by a sharp pain in my head. I turned to see Aric, my best friend, looking intently at me.

 _You really need to get a life and leave other people's lives alone._ Aric yelled at me through my subconscious. His brown curly hair flipped as he adjusted it. His green eyes could see right through anyone. A feat that I hope to one day gain.

 _You should do the same. Stop hovering over me. I know that I am irresistible and all but come on._ A brief glare came over Aric's face, that quickly turned into a smirk.

 _Don't flatter yourself. Come on. We need to get back to the Locker._ The locker was a place that Aric and I had discovered when we were hiding from bullies at school. We hadn't seen any of the people from middle school in a while but we loved the Locker.

We were now in our senior year, attending Custer High School in the state of North Carolina. I took another sip of my hot chocolate and tipped the waitress. I turned to see that Aric had already left the shop.

 _Jessica! Come on, it's starting to rain again._

Oops, I grabbed my umbrella and phone. As I walked out I looked at the sky and saw nothing but sunshine and clear blue skies.

"I thought you said that it was raining?" I mumbled.

"I know but it got you moving faster! Now come on Aunt Evie is waiting for us back at the Locker."

Okay fine I admit, the Locker is really my house. But come on, wouldn't you want to come if your friend said "Hey, let's go to the Locker!".

I was orphaned at a very young age. I used to get bullied by the bigger kids and Aric would stand up for me. He was a few years older than me and already knew about his ability to read minds. He became the big brother I'd always wanted. We were a package deal. By the time people started to consider to adopt us, we were already older. But Evie, one of the old nanny's, at the orphanage loved us and she adopted us. We call her Aunt Evie or just Evie because Mom just sounds really weird to us.

When I was 14, I heard other people talking in my mind. I was scared and I told Aric. To my relief, he could hear them too. When I said his name in my mind, he heard it and responded. This similarity between us strengthened our bond.

Before I could say anything else I felt a drop of water hit me in the eye.

"Why is it that when we cry, our eyes water but when it rains and a drop hits you in the eyes it hurts a lot?" I asked, irritated.

"Maybe you're really a witch and you melt when you get wet." Aric smirked

"Okay, well if this was the Wizard of Oz, you would be the dumb dog that no one cares about." I shot back.

"We're not in Kansas anymore!" He laughed

"We're in North Carolina, where it's okay to be bipolar, because the weather is too." We both laughed.

We walked down 7th and turned down Broadway, taking our short cut across a field that used to be a baseball field but now looks like a scene from The Sandlot. We arrived at the Locker.

Immediately when we walked in my eyes still needed to adjust to the color contrast even though we have been living here for over a year or so. The walls were a hot pink. The trim of the wall was a zebra print. The lighting was awful but the walls were so bright that the Hello Kitty chandelier was seldom on.

When we entered the Locker, the smell of apple crisp made my mouth water. It went through the whole home.

"Hi guys, how was town?" Evie asked as if she could sense we were there without us making it known.

"It was good, but Jessica dragged her butt when I said we were leaving." Aric said.

"I was busy."

 _Yeah, you were busy intruding in other people's thoughts._ Aric reminded me. I glared at him.

"I swear sometimes I think that you two speak to each other in your minds." Evie doesn't know about our abilities.

"Yeah, that would be cool," I answered a little too quickly. I walked by the kitchen to grab a bowl of apple crisp before heading to my room.

I went into my room that was at the end of the hall. Tomorrow is the first day of school, it is my senior year. The teachers are going to expect so much more. But thanks to my abilities, I always get A's in my classes. Aric says that I shouldn't abuse my abilities, I am not.

My door creaked open and my Shawn Mendes CD was still playing on my CD Player. My bedding was on the floor. My pillows, sheets, and comforter was laying next to my bed. But my favorite quilt, not entirely sure of where I got it, was still on my bed. My walls were still a lime green.

 _I'm beginning to worry that Evie knows about our powers._ Aric claimed.

 _Why don't you ask her in a subtle way?_ I added

 _I can't exactly go up and say "Hey Evie, so how long have you known about our powers?" There is really no subtle way to bring it up either._

 _I know maybe we should just let her come to us._ I offered

A chuckle came from Aric's room. I knew that was a nice way of telling me that I'm an idiot.

 _Sexy blonde hair taking my breathe away. Bright blue eyes watching every move I make. Perfectly tan skin making me crave his touch. Strong arms with toned muscles making me shudder. I worked my hardest to get him. To be someone he might want. Being around him makes me feel like I can we touch I lose all self control. I run my hands through his hair. Seeing the hot look in his eyes. Biting his lip, he knows my weaknesses. I want more. When he nibbles on my bottom lip, I sigh._

I wake in my room alone. No one was there. I am still wearing my clothes that I was wearing at the coffee shop. It was a dream. Who was he? When did I fall asleep? I walked out of my room and went to Aric's. To my horror, Aric's room had been ransacked. Pictures broken, posters ripped. He was gone. I ran to Evie's room and found a switchblade imbedded in her skull.

I called out for Aric in my mind. _Aric where are you! Please! Evie has been killed. Please answer!_ Silence. Nothing. I am alone.

I stood alone in the Locker. I searched every room, and I found no one. But every room was ransacked. The one paper left clean in Evie's office was my birth certificate. I've never seen my birth certificate, the orphanage said that they didn't have one for me. I picked it up. There were no creases in it. Under the name it read, Jessica Marie. But there wasn't a last name. The birth date was December 13th, 1995. Right next to it was a death date. The date was December 14th, 1995. This wasn't my birth certificate, it was my death record.

I heard something fall over in the room next to me. I screamed. I went to the room. It was Aric's. Everything was the same. Nothing was there. Footsteps. I turned around.

"Who are you?" I squeaked out. Then a sharp pain went through my head. I fell to the ground. Covering my ears. My nose bleeding. I tried to get up. Blood draining from my nose. I got on my knees. Looking into his eyes. He reached to touch me.

"Don't touch me you creep." I tried to read his mind. More pain. My eyesight went started to make black dots. I was passing out. My mind is clear. Then I pass. I wondered if it hurt when you die. Is there a bright light?

In my mind somehow I heard. _I am Jace. You're in trouble._

I wake in a clean room. I am in a robe. My clothes are gone. I get up and find a boy sleeping on the floor. I walk past him slowly and quietly. I find a bathroom. With a note on a towel. _I know that you will want to freshen up. There is shampoo and conditioner in the shower. Feel free to use it._

I look at the note. Creeped out at the perfect handwriting. I see a clean towel and an unopened package of Dove soap. I turn on the shower and it is warm. I wash my hair and get out because I hear music playing in the bedroom. I quickly get dressed. There is a fresh pile of clean clothes on the counter when I open the shower curtain.  
When I am dressed, I put my hair up in a bun and walk out. The same boy is in the room getting dressed too. His shirt is halfway on when I come in. _Kinda cute._ I thought to myself.

 _Heard that._ A voice I hadn't heard before said. I turn to the boy. He is smirking. I guess he is a mind reader too.

"Where am I?" I peeped to him. He turned his head.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking? And we are at my house, where else would we be?" He responded. I am wearing a new outfit that was supplied for me in the bathroom. A rosy pink tank top with a denim jacket. Navy blue skinny jeans. And socks. I wondered how he knew my size. My bra size especially.

"Why did you undress me?" I asked, concerned about my privacy. He laughed.

" When you passed out, you fell in a pile of mud. I didn't want mud in my house so I took of the clothes. I gave you a robe. You're clothes are in the dryer by the way." That made sense. I think. However, I don't remember there being any mud around me. I was inside the Locker. THE LOCKER! Aric! Where is he? Evie, why was she killed.

"Where is Aric? Who hurt Evie?" I screamed

"I got there before the killers, when I heard then trashing the boy's room I created an illusion so that they wouldn't think to come into your room." An illusion?

"What is your name?" I replied.

"Jace, I already said that."

"You said it in my mind. How?"

 _Because I am like you._ He replied in my mind again. My nose began to bleed.

"Aric was a mind reader too. Why do I get nosebleeds when you speak to me in mine?"

"Because you grew up with him, the effects were minimized." Not feeling comfortable being in this room any longer, I looked over at him, then I left. This is too much, I needed a breather.

The rest of his home was just as clean and organized as the bedroom and bathroom. He looked to be no older than 18 or 19. Aric's room was always trashed. But this boy's house was spotless.

My jaw dropped to the floor as I walked past the most beautiful room that I have ever seen. He has a library. I walked in and saw an open book on a table next to a worn leather chair.

I picked up the book, finding the title. Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen. _Good Taste._ I thought to myself.

 _Thanks._ I jumped a bit at the sound of his deep voice in my head.

"Look! Just because you can read my mind doesn't mean that you should!" I barked.

"Then stop thinking so loud." What a jerk. I can't help how loud I think. Or can I.

"Well, sorry I don't know how to. Why can't I hear your thoughts right now? I can hear you sometimes." I was getting annoyed.

"You only hear what I let you hear." He was so arrogant. I hated it, but I thought that it was kind of funny. I was interrupted in my thinking by the sound of a door bell. Jace stood there as if he hadn't heard it.

"Are you gonna go answer that?"

"Stay here and be quiet, I can't tell who it is." With that he grabbed a bat and walked out of the room. I was a little scared now. What else does he have hidden around the house?

I heard the front door open and muffled voices. I peeked out and saw a tiny girl, she looked pissed off. I tried to read her mind. Nothing, another mind reader? Doubtful. I heard the door shut. I quickly got away from the door.

Jace came in the door with no bat in his hand. With a concerned look he jerked his head. "Come on."

I stepped out of the door. There was the girl. Dressed in all black with piercings up her ears. Nothing says don't screw with me like better than the way that she look at me.

"Who is this?" The girl looked at me like I was a threat to be taken out. I looked at Jace, with a scared look. Was she going to hurt me? The other question that was going through my mind was "Who dresses like that?" But I thought it was best to keep that to myself.

"Jessica, my sister, Ally." He added in my mind. _And she doesn't read minds. And doesn't know that I can either. I'd like to keep it that way._ She gave me a curt nod. With a name like that, I wasn't as scared of her.

"Hi. Ummmm…. Jace did you need to talk to me?" I asked him. Trying to get out of the room. I felt kinda awkward being there, with his sister.

"No. I don't remember saying that, but you can go get breakfast though. The fridge is open to anyone. Just don't drink my V8 drinks. Help yourself to everything else." With that I turned and left.

 _How does he find his way around this place?_ The place was huge and I looked for the kitchen for 5 minutes. It was at the end of a long hallway, very decorated with cooking stuff. Spices were alphabetized in a cupboard over the oven.

I opened the fridge and immediately saw the V8's. _Who has an entire shelf dedicated to V8's?_ I found eggs and a pan and made some scrambled eggs. When I was done I sat at his kitchen table, it looked like it was made of mahogany.

"Smells good! Did you save any for us?" I jumped a bit and turned to see Ally standing in the doorway. She was looking at me with sincerity.

"No sorry, I didn't realize you would want some."

"Well, you didn't ask either." I could feel my ears burning red. _Great job Jessica, way to make an impression._

"Ally leave her alone, sorry she's just messing with you." Jace was trying to reassure me. Great. Ally made a face a Jace.

Watching their sibling communication, suddenly made me think of Aric. _What happened to Aric? Is he okay? Who attacked us?_

I felt a chill fly across my neck and felt cold. _Who are you talking about?_ Jace didn't know about Aric? Why? And why was Jace there?

I looked over at Jace trying to laugh at whatever Ally said. Trying to hide my concern about my missing best friend. _So since Ally doesn't know about Jace reading minds, then she obviously won't know about his whereabouts or Aric._

"So I'm really tired do you have a couch or something that I could sleep on?" I asked. I needed to lay down. And find somewhere where I could cry in silence and without judgment.

"I have a trundle bed if you want to use it? I never do. So you are welcome to it if you want to." Ally offered to me. I could feel myself aching to leap onto the bed at that moment.

"Thanks! That would be awesome, can you show me where it is?" I said trying to sound enthusiastic even though I was exhausted. She started for the door and I followed. We walked in silence to the room. On the wall was a picture of Ally and Jace on a bridge. The bridge looked a lot like the Golden Gate in San Francisco. I looked at the photo closer and I noticed on the bottom, written in in calligraphy the phrase: "At the Golden Gate." So it was the that one, guess geography wasn't such a waste of time as I thought it was.

The walls of the room were a baby blue and the bed was neatly made with purple bedding and pillows. Was this an extra room or what because this didn't look like a room for a girl dressed the way that Ally was. There was a chandelier hanging from the ceiling illuminating the room. I looked around wondering where the second bed was, when I noticed Ally watching me analyze her room.

"What were you expecting, a dungeon?" Ally asked clearly annoyed by my reaction to her room. I cleared my throat before answering.

"No it's just very clean and the colors of the walls are so simple. At Evie's home, the walls were such a bright hot pink that even Barbie would need sunglasses to see it. This is a refreshing sight, I love it. I hope I am not putting you out or anything. I don't want to be a bother really, I can just sleep on the couch. It woul―" I was cut off by Ally abruptly clearing her throat.

"You talk a lot. The bed is a trundle so there is another bed under mine just pull it out and use my blankets and pillows, I have plenty more that I can use. The bathroom is down the hall, and don't touch my music stuff." She made sure that I understood that last part by enunciating it.

I laid my head down and fell straight asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

 _Dark clouds swarm me and the cries of a lone crow flying through the sky. The only light was emitting from the wings of the crow. It circled around me like a hawk circling the sky looking for a field mouse to feast on. Was I the field mouse? And where was I? I felt cold on my toes, I looked down to see that I was barefoot, and the grass was wrapping around my toes, almost like the small grass was shielding my toes from the cold. When I looked back up from my toes, I found that there was a small opening in the clouds. I saw a boy's face, "Jessica, you can trust Jace but Ally is not all that she seems. Watch your back."_

"ARIC!" I woke screaming. My shirt was clinging to my chest. I gasped trying to take in what Aric had said. I sat up and put on some slippers and decided to head to the bathroom. But where was the bathroom?

It was nearly pitch black save for a small night light next to Ally's bed. _So goth girl is scared of the dark?_ I felt my way down the hallway I found another door, with light pouring out of the creases of the doorframe. It was open a bit, so I slowly opened the door, curious about who was being so wasteful of energy.

I found Jace seemingly asleep on a small twin bed, with only a sheet covering his now almost completely exposed body. Next to the bed was a nightstand, with the lamp that was the source of the light in the room. Next to the bed, was a book, open on the floor. I had never been in any other boys' room other than Aric. But Aric had never been so comfortable enough to sleep with his door shut, or half naked. He was always ready to leave if the need ever came up. Seeing a boy looking so at peace asleep and so carefree and vulnerable was a new thing for me. I walked over to pick up the book and saw the title. Sense and Sensibility by Jane Austen. _So we have an Austen fan do we?_

"Yes we do, and this fan doesn't like to be watched while sleeping, what are you doing here anyway?" I jumped nearly three feet into the air. How could I be so carefree.

"Sorry, I saw the light on and the door was open a bit. I thought that you might be awake." I could feel my cheeks burning and my ears felt like they were melting. My heart racing even more than before.

"It's fine, what are you doing up?" He looked at his alarm clock, "It's 5:30 in the morning, I guess that I ought to get up anyway." He layed back down, only to throw his sheet off of himself, and get up out of bed.

He stood there nearly completely exposed, he wore only a gray pair of boxers. His torso was ripped and tan. He saw me looking at him in that area and smirked.

"If you are waiting for me to break out into a stripper routine, sorry to let you down. But I am good eye candy!" He laughed, I couldn't help but blush and giggle as well. I looked to my feet.

 _True that._ I thought to myself. When I looked back up at him. His face was red and he was blushing, he ran his hands nervously through his hair.

"You heard that, didn't you?" I asked knowing his answer but wishing he would spare me the embarrassment and deny it.

"Would you feel better if I said no?" He said smirking. I felt the bite of a cold draft against my nape and shivered.

"Are you cold? You want to warm up?" He asked me with a sweet nod gesturing towards his bed. I longed for warmth now, but was I getting too comfortable with him. Aric had told me in my dream that I could trust him. But they say that you dream about the things you think about/want. Was that really Aric or my hormones trying to screw me over?

I realized that he was still looking at me waiting for an answer. To hell with it, what do I have to lose?  
"Yeah, I am a bit cold. Is there room for me on your bed?" Wow that sounded a lot better in my head. But he moved over and spread out the pillows. I went to lay down on the bed and pulled the sheet over me.

"You look tired too, I don't have anything important today, so I am just going to sleep more. You should as well." I just nodded and closed my eyes. I couldn't fall asleep yet and after about 15 minutes of laying there, I felt Jace move closer to me. He wrapped his arm around me, in a protecting manner. He must have thought I was asleep, because I felt his breathe on my neck as his lips were close to my ear. He whispered,

"Don't worry. I won't let you go. I have been waiting for you my whole life. I will help you find Aric, don't worry. I really like you." Then he laid his head back down on the pillow and I felt his whole body relax and as drifted off to sleep.  
The soft thumping of his heart was the last thing I heard as I succumbed to my exhaustion and fell asleep.

For the first time, no dreams came.

I felt a shuffle behind me as Jace got up. I turned to him and smiled.

"Sleep well?" I nodded at him. Did he get the nightmares too? I curled my toes in delight as I remembered what he had said a few hours before.

"What time is it? And did I snore?" I have a habit of snoring but I haven't noticed it much lately. Oh the horror if I sounded like a cow with a hot guy.

"It is 9 a.m.. And no you didn't snore, you almost sounded like you were purring. Like a cat." Great a cat works! My stomach grumbled loudly.

"You hungry? I make some mean buttered toast." He smirked, and I nodded.

"Only if you have jelly!" I laughed and he smiled. We both got up and I helped him make his bed. Then we proceeded down the hallway to the kitchen. The floor was cold on the flats of my feet. I hastened my pace on the balls on my feet. I turned to see Jace smirking at me. I looked down at his feet, which were covered by warm slippers.


End file.
